


History won't tell you right stories about us

by Isawrites444



Series: Original writing [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isawrites444/pseuds/Isawrites444
Summary: My original writing, a short story."My love, how my desire burns so brightly,  we know that this love will end tragically. Just like all the epic and tragic lovers before us, history will erase our story and boil us down to nothing. Darling, love, my heart, I hope somewhere a youth will be able to read between the lines of their history book and read out our love story because history surely won't tell you the right stories about us."
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Original writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214756
Kudos: 4





	History won't tell you right stories about us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3, I'm Isa. This is my first work on this site. This is original writing (it was inspired by several other works I have read before tho). Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please do keep in mind that English is not my first language.

History won't tell you about how Achilles loved Patruclus. History will tell you about Achilles rage and glory and prowess and nothing else. It won't tell you about how he wept for days after Gods tore his love from him. But fate is fate, Troy had to fall, and history will not tell you one of the greatest and most tragic love stories. History won't tell you the right story about them. History won't tell you about how Icarus wanted to fly to his lover only to crash into freezing water, because to love a God is to die agonizing death. And he was a mortal, that's perhaps the most tragic part. They remember his fall and shame, but history won't tell you that he loved so strongly that he flew to the sky just to see his lover. History won't tell you the right story about them. History won't tell you about Hyacinths, another lover of Apollo, who loved but was killed by fate and jealous Gods. Hyacinths who was beautiful and strong and smart who captured Apollo's attention even though he was mere mortal. History will boil his story down to a prize to be won between Gods. History won't tell you the right story about them. History won't tell you about Leonardo, famous painter and his many lovers, because the only thing worthy of mention about him in history is his mind not his heart that I'm sure loved. History won't tell you the right stories about them. My love, how my desire burns so brightly, we know that this love will end tragically. Just like all the epic and tragic lovers before us, history will erase our story and boil us down to nothing. Darling, love, my heart, I hope somewhere a youth will be able to read between the lines of their history book and read out our love story because history surely won't tell you the right stories about us.


End file.
